


Pillow talk

by UnknwnDeprvty (LIAism)



Series: Fodlan Secret Societies [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Dimitri is a sly little devil, Felix is scared, Having Faith, Hurt/Comfort, I made felix and dimitri isnt a close childhood friend lel, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, This is part of organized crime au, but this story haven't mention them yet, mention of stabbing, no beta we die like men, no killing yet hehehe, so I can guilt felix more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIAism/pseuds/UnknwnDeprvty
Summary: Someone used to say that human hands were made for helping each other, the warmth of conjoined hands represent an overwhelming feeling you can't describe in common sense. So why when Felix hurt someone for him; boar, his hands feel to warmth?





	Pillow talk

Someone used to say that human hands were made for helping each other, the warmth of conjoined hands represent an overwhelming feeling you can't describe in common sense. So why when Felix hurt someone for him; boar, his hands feel to warmth? It's warmer than when he helps Annette with her works, it's warmer than when he helps Bernadetta's embroidery. It feels right, but it's morally wrong. He's just a normal college student that meets an unfortunate situation, and that unfortunate situation name is Dimitri. Someone who fascinates him like nobody else.

"It's okay, it's okay Felix..." Dimitri supports the trembling hands of him, his eyes still in fear for these hands, the weapon that use to hurt the man... The man still breathing in the ground but the color of his blood spreading, making his knees weak as he tries to conceal his face from the scenery. He can't. He totally can't. The iron smell is everywhere even the fool boar too, he reeks iron. He closes his eyes imagining it was just a dream, that the dagger he used to wound that man was a blunt knife that won't knock him off to the ground.

Suddenly Dimitri hugs his body, still not caring the breathing body he touches Felix nape, giving him a little touch as possible care not to surprise his weak self, "it's alright Felix, he's not dead... You're okay," he strokes Felix tied hair, hiding the word 'yet' like it won't happen anytime soon, his breath hitched by the closeness of there, it's not like he doesn't welcome it, he just surprised at all. "Felix, can you look at me?" he silently nodded before looked up to Dimitri face, his eyes brimming of worry, if this is an ordinary circumstance he probably scolds the boar expression as going soft or worry too much for him, but for now it's okay "please breath with me, slowly" his hitched breath try to follow Dimitri instruction, it's still warm but the smell of iron start to fade, "good Felix..." he untied Felix's ponytail, caressing his hair gently "it's alright, you can lean on me, you can close your eyes." With those words, Felix closes his eyes and enables himself to fall into Dimitri’s warm.

Iron, the scent of iron engulfed him, he can’t move- he can’t breathe, his hands try to swim the darkness that welcomes him, he can’t- he can’t be saved from this, he will be death… “Felix!” It wasn’t death that greets him, his head hurt from the sudden realization that it’s just a dream, his hands aren’t warm like before but it’s still warm, he looks around (but try not to see the looming shadow first.) and found he was in bed but it wasn’t his apartment bed at all. It’s too big and colder than his room, and he tries to look at the shadow that looming in his front of him “Boar…” he muttered before fall again into the pillow, Dimitri smiles stroking his cheek “I’m glad you’re okay.” It’s was a worn-out smile, “cut it off Boar,” he tries to pry Dimitri’s hand, keyword tries.

Dimitri still touching his cheek, looking at Felix with his dumb smiles (ugh, it hurts to see it, but somehow it feels good for now.) “keeps your hand to yourself Boar.” Dimitri complies with Felix's request, but his other hand was touching his shoulder! It isn’t what he stated to him, “Boar I say this once again, keep your hand to yourself.” Dimitri grins “I already keep my other hand to myself, and it’s that wrong that I want to comfort my beloved friend?” Felix lost a moment; he can feel his cheek reddened “I don’t think I’m enough to be called your beloved friend.” He turns around doesn’t want to keep his gaze to him. It feels right to have this domesticated bliss around him, he isn’t unfamiliar with Dimitri's way of displaying affection, it feels too normal, it feels not right.

The room when into silent as the realization hits him, he still remembers the previous event “Boar… what happens with the man?” he asks, he doesn’t realize his voice is hoarse, “is he alright? Is he okay…?” _I have not killed him, right?_ It was a silence question, Dimitri stop from touching Felix's shoulder, as he goes to sit next Felix's body, “he’s alright for now if you want to know.” (but you don’t want to know the rest) left in the silent, “really? I can’t believe you Boar. Your voice is too solemn that you used to, you’re formal but your tones are warm.” Dimitri eyes flicker to Felix’s lustrous hair, touching the tip of the strand as the silent continue to devour both of them, “believe me, Felix, he’s alright.” He caresses Felix hair, Felix who still doesn’t believe him just stare out the thick wall.

“I still can’t believe you Boar, I can’t…” he brings his hands to his eyes view, the hands that lunged the blade toward a man. He doesn’t know the man motive or the man want from Dimitri, but he remembers he was frightened for Dimitri’s life when that man readied to assault Dimitri. “I won’t say this again, but I care for you, Dimitri…” Dimitri moves his body to lie close next to Felix “I know.” He continues to caressing Felix’s hair, “it’s okay now, I’m alright Felix.” He let the breath that he holds, he doesn’t know for which one, the man? Or Dimitri? “then, I’m also glad.” He shifts his body to look at Dimitri, Dimitri gazes is lovely, filled with worry and kindness as he observes Felix flickering eyes, accepting his reality.

“Tell me Boar, why he’s after you?” he looks at Dimitri with worry in his voice, he wants to reach Dimitri’s face but he hesitates, his hands bought Felix own hands to kiss every knuckle of it “remember I said that people fear me? I guess that’s the only most real reason for him to after me.” “But why, it just doesn’t make any sense at all!” it makes sense because he heard every whisper they said about the three fraternity leaders either it was praise or fear. “I can’t tell you now. I don’t want to lose you.” He went silent, his hands keep touching Felix hands, “do you think I want to lose you too? You keep me from this secret makes me want to distance myself from you.” He argues, “then it will be good for me. I rather lose you now than later…” he let loose his hands, freeing Felix's hands, Felix brought his hands to Dimitri's face “Dimitri…” his face full of worry while Dimitri smiles at him, “You won’t lose me.” He moves forward to let their forehead touches each other “please have faith in me.”

“Felix…” Dimitri left in deep confusion wherever he should Felix or not, he knows Felix is a man of his words, he proves himself but may this confession lead him astray? Or that will strengthen their bond? Felix looks at Dimitri like he was Felix’s world, the worry in his sunset eyes and frown made him more alive in Dimitri’s world, he wasn’t just a fantasy, he represents reality. Giving a little gap between both of them, Dimitri hold on to Felix’s hands as he looks at another way than Felix face, before Felix using his hand to make sure they have direct eyes contact, he chuckles but didn’t surprise, after all, Felix is someone special, more than a beloved friend.

“I won’t repeat this again, but I…”

And let the pillow talk begin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of my "Fodlan Secret Societies" AU aka organized crime AU, pretty much I will explore other character or pairing dynamic. I already create some of the character base for this au, at first I want this to be chaptered and after the first paragraph of the story we delve into their; Felix past first, but I'm not someone who can promise to get their chaptered fic done, so it's a drabble now :D I won't post next installement of this AU until I write two (new) story of this au lol.
> 
> For any question about this AU and any correction you can comment or mention me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sensdprvty)


End file.
